Huntao Married Life
by Keewanii
Summary: "Terimakasih, hadiahnya." "Kau! Hadiahnya ini, bukan bibirku!" - "Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu? Semacam hadiah spesial, boleh?" "Apa?" "Keperwananmu.". After story / sequel dari Albino Married Panda h3h3. Genderswitch for uke. Huntao/setao is here. DLDR. Review are needed.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Keewanii

Title : Huntao Married Life

Cast : Sehun, Tao and others.

Genre : Romance, humor, married life.

Length :

Rating : T

Warn : Genderswitch guys! Crack pair! Don't like don't read 'kay?!

Disclaimer : Ini murni dari pikiran absurd gue, maaf kalo ada kesamaan ide, tidak bermaksud menjiplak kok kak.

Mau cuap lagi nih ya, kan kemaren katanya ada yang bingung tuh gimana **silsilah keluarga** disini. Mau jelasin sedikit ya ya ya? Biar ga pada bingung wkwk.

Baekhyun : Kakak kandung Sehun

Kris : Kakak Kandung Tao

Chanyeol : Suami Baekhyun

Luhan : Istri Kris

Suho : Kakak kakak-an Tao /?

Baekchan : Anak Baekhyun & Chanyeol

Zifan : Anak Kris & Luhan

.

 _Albino Married Panda After Story_

.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?" Bentak Tao yang berada di samping Sehun sambil merebut gelas yang Sehun pegang saat hendak membantu Tao membilas peralatan makan yang sudah ia sabuni. Sehun tersenyum kearah Tao, membasuh tangannya dengan air dan mengeringkannya dengan kain lap yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri.  
Setelah tangannya sudah kering, Sehun berjalan kebelakang gadis itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sehun merasakan tubuh Tao yang menegang.

" _Dasar, sudah berapa bulan jadi istriku, masih saja terkejut dengan sentuhanku."_ Batin Sehun.

Sehun menyibak seluruh helai rambut Tao ke samping dan mencium kulit leher Tao yang tidak lagi terhalang rambut. Secepat Sehun mencium leher Tao, secepat itu pula busa sabun dari spons di tangan Tao menyapa wajah Sehun.

"Menyingkir kau, Oh Sehun!" Pekik Tao seraya kembali menyipratkan busa sabun ke wajah Sehun. 

"Ya! Kau— Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Umpat Sehun sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan kain lap. 

"Tentu saja mencuci otak mesummu itu! ini masih pagi, Tuan Oh." 

"Apa? Berarti kalau sudah malam, Aku boleh melakukannya? Iyakah? Iyakah?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat Tao dan mendudukannya di atas _pantry_ dapur. Gadis itu menatap Sehun geram dan dengan tangan kurusnya itu, ia menarik kedua telinga Sehun. 

"Dengar baik-baik, Oh Sehun. Aku MASIH KULIAH! Sampai kau melakukannya, itu berarti kau sudah siap mendapatkan panggilan dari pengadilan untuk mengurus perceraian kita!" Gadis itu berteriak dengan sangat kencang. 

"Haha _okay_. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu kita berangkat." Sahut Sehun sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Wajah tampannya menjadi lusuh karena ulah si Panda itu.

Setelah sepuluh menit, Mereka pun siap untuk berangkat. Saat sampai di depan pintu, Sehun dan Tao dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang. Ia berdiri sendirian di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Sosok dengan tinggi sekitar 160 centi itu menatap Sehun sendu.

" _Noona_? Ada apa? Kenapa tidak menekan bel? Kau sudah lama menunggu di luar? _Are you okay_? Tidak biasanya kau datang tanpa bilang dulu." Sehun menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, tapi dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Terlihat oleh Sehun, air mata sang _noona_ yang telah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Mata yang memiliki lipatan mata yang sempurna. 

" _Jie-jie, are you okay_?" Tanya Tao yang sepertinya juga menyadari air mata yang hampir menetes itu. Sehun segera memeluk _noona_ kesayangannya itu. Sehun paling tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Sehun memeluknya erat, berharap Baekhyun bisa merasa tenang. 

"S-s-seh-hun- _ah..._ " Suaranya tersendat-sendat karena tangis. 

"Kita bicara di dalam saja." Ujar Sehun sambil mengajak Baekhyun masuk tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Tao mengekor di belakang dan segera menuju dapur, mungkin untuk membuat minuman.

 _\- Albino Married Panda After Story –_

Kini Sehun dan Baekhyun telah duduk di sofa. Baekhyun masih saja menangis di dada Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa diam, memeluk Baekhyun erat sambil mengusap belakang kepala Baekhyun, menunggu sampai Baekhyun tenang dan bisa menceritakan masalahnya pada Sehun. 

" _Jie-jie_ minum tehnya dulu." Ujar Tao yang baru datang dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangannya. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali belum ingin melepaskan pelukannya, dia hanya menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Sehun. Mata Tao yang penuh tanda tanya menatap Sehun, seolah berkata ' _apa yang terjadi?_ '. Sehun menggeleng pelan, karena Sehun juga belum tahu apa-apa saat ini.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam, tangis Baekhyun mulai mereda. Kini dia menggenggam cangkir berisi teh yang tadi disiapkan Tao dengan kedua telapak tangannya. 

" _Noona_ , ada masalah apa?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Tangannya masih setia merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Karena pertanyaan Sehun, lagi-lagi air mata Baekhyun mulai menggenang. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. 

"Sehun- _ah_ aku... keguguran." Jawabnya pelan. Mata Sehun dan Tao membulat seketika, mereka saling bertatapan karena terkejut. Sebelum ini mereka sama sekali belum pernah mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun hamil. Lalu sekarang Baekhyun bilang dia keguguran? Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan saat ini dibanding penjelasan Baekhyun barusan. 

"A-apa? _Noona_ keguguran? Bagaimana bisa? Dan lagi, aku tidak tahu kalau _noona_ hamil." Sehun sedikit berhati-hati saat mengatakannya, Sehun takut salah bicara disaat Baekhyun sedang sensitif seperti ini. 

"Aku juga baru tahu tiga hari yang lalu bahwa Sehun hamil. Seharusnya sudah satu bulan, tapi sekarang, kau tahu? Kemarin _eomma_ dan mertuaku sangat kecewa saat mendengar ceritaku… kenapa aku ini sangat bodoh?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar parau, ditambah dengan air matanya yang mulai mengaliri pipi _chubby_ itu lagi, membuat Sehun merasakan nyeri di dadanya. 

"Lalu, Chanyeol- _hyung_?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan lagi-lagi menghambur ke pelukkan Sehun. 

"Chanyeol sedang di luar kota sejak dua hari yang lalu. Aku belum memberitahunya. Aku takut memberitahunya, Sehun- _ah_. Sehun takut dia marah." Bahunya bergetar karena isakannya yang kuat. Sehun baru sadar, ternyata wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi. 

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya, _noona_?" Ujar Sehun, pelan. Baekhyun diam. Terlepas dari ketakutannya, Baekhyun harus memberitahu ini pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol suaminya, iya 'kan? 

"Aku takut, Sehun- _ah_." Jawab Baekhyun lirih. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan meletakan dagunya diatas kepala Baekhyun. 

" _Arra, mianhae._ " Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menuntut Baekhyun menjelaskan masalah ini pada Chanyeol, itu akan membuatnya semakin tertekan. 

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, duduk tegap sambil menyeka air matanya. 

"Maaf, kau harus bekerja kan? Kita lanjutkan nanti saja." Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sehun mengacak pelan rambutnya dan mengangguk. 

"Menginaplah disini, kau sendirian 'kan di rumah?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. 

"Ya sudah, Aku berangkat dulu. Tao, kau temani _noona_ ya?" Tao yang sejak tadi hanya diam pun mengangguk. Dia menatap iba pada Baekhyun. Setelah yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sehun meraih tas kerjanya dan berangkat menuju kantor. Ayahnya bisa marah kalau Sehun datang lebih telat dari ini.

 _\- Albino Married Panda After Story –_

Kini Sehun sudah sampai di apartemennya. Sehun pulang larut lagi, banyak sekali pekerjaannya di kantor tadi. Di ruang tengah, Sehun melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk sendirian. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Sehun mendengar suara isakannya, Baekhyun sedang menangis lagi. Lalu, dimana Tao? Bukankah Sehun menyuruhnya untuk menemani Baekhyun tadi? Bocah itu, dasar. 

" _Noona_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah malam, kenapa tidak tidur? Dan, Tao.. dimana dia?" Tanya Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Salah satu wanita terpenting dalam hidupnya itu hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. 

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Hun. Dan Tao, dia sedang keluar. Aku tidak tahu kemana, Aku tidak dengar saat dia pamit tadi." 

"Jam berapa dia keluar?" 

"Sekitar jam lima. Sudahlah, mungkin dia ada urusan. Kau sudah makan?" Aah, _Noona_ Sehun memang sangat baik. Disaat seperti ini pun dia masih memikirkan apa Sehun sudah makan atau belum. 

"Sudah. _Noona_ sendiri?" Baekhyun mengangguk. 

" _Noona_ tidak bisa tidur? Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur. Ayo." Mereka hendak bangun dari sofa, namun tiba-tiba. 

" _Jie-jie!_ Maaf, Aku meninggalkanmu sendirian." Tao yang baru datang langsung membungkukan badannya berkali-kali, dan dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun. 

"Eh? Hun? Kau sudah pulang ternyata." Sehun hanya mengangguk sekali dan menatap Tao tajam. 

"Ma-maaf, tadi Aku ada urusan penting. Kalian sudah makan malam?" Tanya Tao dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Sehun rasa Tao habis berlari jauh. 

"Sudah." Jawab Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tao menghembuskan nafasnya, lega. 

"Syukurlah. Aku takut kalian menungguku." Tao mengelus dada. 

"Tao, kau tidur sendiri tidak apa-apa 'kan? Aku mau menemani _noona_." 

"Ya. Tentu saja. Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu. _Jie,_ kau harus tidur yang cukup. Aku tidak ingin _jie_ sakit. _Good night!_ " Sehun mengacak pelan rambut istrinya itu lalu mengajak Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun sempat memeluk Tao sebentar, tersenyum diiringi air matanya yang kembali menetes. Disaat seperti ini, tanduk Sehun hilang entah kemana. Biasanya jika sedang di dekat Baekhyun, Sehun selalu ingin mengerjainya, membuatnya marah dan setelah itu Sehun akan merajuk padanya, meminta maaf hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum dan memanjakannya. Tapi sekarang? Tidak ada niat lain selain ingin terus memeluknya, membuatnya tenang dan tersenyum seperti biasanya. 

Kini Sehun bersandar pada kepala ranjang, menjaga tidur Baekhyun yang terlihat gelisah. Mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun perlahan sambil bersenandung, memandangi wajahnya yang sendu dan sedikit lebih tirus dari terakhir kali Sehun melihatnya. Sehun memang turut sedih akan kejadian yang telah menimpanya itu, tapi bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah pihak yang mengalami. Rasa sedih yang dirasakannya pasti jauh lebih dalam dibanding Sehun. 

" _Noona_ , Aku menyayangimu." Bisik Sehun sebelum mencium keningnya. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka diikuti kepala Tao yang menyembul di baliknya. 

"Sehun- _ah_. Chanyeol _-oppa_ , dia menelpon. Sehun, aku harus bilang apa?" Tanyanya, berbisik. Perlahan Sehun menuruni tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, Sehun merebut ponsel Tao dengan cepat. 

" _Hyung?_ ada apa?" Tanya Sehun pada orang di seberang sana setelah Sehun berada di dapur. 

"Sehun- _ah_ , Baekhyun.. apa dia ada di apartemenmu?" Tanyanya panik. Sehun bisa mendengar hembusan nafasnya yang kasar, dan suaranya pun sarat akan kekhawatiran. 

"Iya. Dia sedang tidur sekarang, _hyung_. Kau sudah tahu soal _noona_ yang…" Sehun ragu untuk mengatakannya. Dan untuk sesaat Sehun mengerti alasan kenapa Baekhyun takut memberitahu suaminya ini perihal kepergian janinnya yang bahkan belum sempat memberikan kesan tersendiri pada mereka. 

"Aku tahu, dia baru saja keguguran. Makanya aku segera pulang dan mencarinya. Aku akan bersiap untuk ke apartemenmu, kau tunggu aku ya." 

" _Wait!_ " Seru Sehun saat Chanyeol hendak menutup teleponnya. 

" _Wae?_ " 

"Kurasa _noona_ masih belum siap bertemu denganmu, _hyung_. Aku akan menjaganya, kau tenang saja." Chanyeol mendengus pasrah, dan dia diam untuk sesaat. 

"Baiklah. Terus kabari aku tentang keadaannya. Oh ya, berikan teleponnya pada Tao." Sehun melirik Tao sesaat.

"Kau mau bicara apa padanya?" Tanya Sehun menyelidik. Kedekatan mereka sungguh tidak wajar, mengingat Tao terlalu manja pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga terlalu memanjakan gadis yang harusnya Sehun manjakan itu. 

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat berikan padanya, lagi pula ini ponselnya 'kan?" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar nada suara Chanyeol yang begitu menuntut, seolah mendengar suara gadis pandanya adalah kebutuhan hidup Chanyeol. 

"Benar, tapi kenapa kau malah menghubunginya? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" jawab Sehun, gusar. 

"Ya! Cepat berikan ponselnya pada Tao. Aku ingin bicara dengan gadis labil itu."

"Cih!" Umpat Sehun sambil menyerahkan ponsel berwarna putih itu ke tangan Tao.

Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk di meja makan dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. 

" _Wae, oppa?_ " Tanya Tao manja.

" _Ya tuhan, seumur-umur belum pernah dia memanggilku semanis itu kecuali jika ada maunya. Membuatku merasa gerah saja._ _"_ Batin Sehun.

 __"Ya! Aku sudah bisa memasak. Buktinya Sehun masih hidup sampai sekarang. Aish, lebih baik _oppa_ tutup teleponnya jika _oppa_ hanya ingin meledekku." Tao menggerutu lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Sehun meneguk air di gelas yang ada di depannya sambil melirik gadis panda yang sedang senyam-senyum aneh. 

" _Arra. Oppa_ , kau memang hebat. Dan, mana oleh-oleh untukku?"

" _Jinj_ _j_ _a? Thank you, oppa_ _!_ " Seru Tao sambil melompat kecil.

" _Kenapa dia bahagia sekali? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_ _"_ Sehun membatin, lagi.

"Mm. _Saranghae! Neomu neomu saranghaeyo!_ " Mata Sehun terbuka lebar dan entah sejak kapan hobi menganga Tao merasuk kedalam jiwa Sehun. Sehun menganga lebar mendengar ucapannya barusan. _Saranghae_? Kau gila, Oh Zi Tao?! 

" _Bye_ _, oppa_. _Good night_ , dan err.. soal Baekhyun _jie_ , dan _oppa_ yang…ng.. Aku turut sedih. _Oppa_ jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga Baekhyun _jie_ dengan sangat sangat baik. Dan _oppa, Fighting_! Kau pasti bisa 'mendapatkannya' lagi secepat mungkin!" Serunya dengan tangan yang terkepal. Entah seperti apa bentuk wajah Sehun sekarang. Yang pasti Sehun menganga hancur-hancuran. Bagaimana bisa si Panda itu mengatakan hal semacam itu? Pada seorang pria pula. 

"Sehun- _ah_? _Are you alright_?" Kibasan tangan Tao di depan wajah Sehun membuatnya tersadar. 

"Apa? Chanyeol- _hyung_ bilang apa?" Sahut Sehun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Tao. Tao mendengus sebal dan menggembungkan pipinya. 

"Dia bilang aku harus memasak makanan sungguhan untuk _jie_. Hah, dia itu. Seenaknya saja bilang makanan buatanku adalah racun. Dia 'kan belum mencobanya." Gerutunya sambil berlalu menuju kamar tamu. 

"Ya! Aku belum selesai bicara." Sehun mengejar langkah Tap dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang hendak ia buka. Mata Tao menatap Sehun jengah. 

"Apalagi?" Tanya Tao malas. Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Tao menuntut penjelasan. 

" _Mwoya?!_ " Geram Tao frustasi karena sejak tadi Sehun hanya memandanginya. 

" _Saranghae_. Apa maksudmu mengatakan _Saranghae_ pada Chanyeol- _hyung_? Kau sudah bosan jadi istriku, hah?" 

"Kukira apa. Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu salah?" Tap bertanya balik dan terdengar menantang. 

"Sudahlah Sehun- _ah_ , dia _oppa_ -ku. Sama seperti Kris _oppa_ dan Suho _oppa_. Jangan berlebihan. Kau temani Baekhyun- _jie_ sana." Jemari tangannya menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun dengan pasti lalu meraih daun pintu dan membukanya. 

"KYAAA!" Jeritnya sambil bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sehun. Sehun menatapnya heran sambil sesekali melirik ke dalam kamar. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa Tao menjerit seperti itu? 

"Ada apa, Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun _noona_ yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarku. Sepertinya dia kaget karena jeritan gadis pandanya Sehun ini. 

"Itu.. itu.. tadi ada.. KYAAA! Itu! lihat itu! Hantu!" Jerit Tao lagi seraya membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Sehun. Sontak, Sehun dan Baekhyun melongok kedalam kamar. Hanya ada gorden berwarna putih tulang yang sedang melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Sehun rasa yang dia maksud hantu tadi adalah gorden itu. 

"Itu hanya gorden, Tao." Tukas Baekhyun seraya terkekeh. Baiklah, kali ini Sehun harus bersyukur bahwa istrinya ini bodoh, karena kebodohannya itu baru saja membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. 

"Sungguh?" Dengan ragu, panda bodohnya Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya dan melongok ke dalam kamar. Sehun melihat Tao yang bergidik ngeri saat melihat gorden yang lagi-lagi melambai tertiup angin. 

"Kurasa tidur di sofa jauh lebih baik. Hii~" Gumamnya. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu dengan takut-takut lalu menutup pintu kayu itu dengan cepat. 

Brakk! 

"Err.. kalian lihat apa? _Jie_ , maaf mengganggumu. Tidurlah lagi, hehe." Ujar Tao, canggung. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Tao. 

"Sehun- _ah_ , temani _jie_. Sana!" Bisiknya seraya menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Sehun. Tak Sehun hiraukan tindak kekanakan Tao itu.

"Aku tidur dulu ya, kalian mengobrol saja dulu. _Jalja_." Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam kamar, dan kalian tahu? Tatapannya tadi terlihat sedikit iri.

"Ya! Aku saja yang tidur di sofa. Kau temani _noona_." Sehun mendorong tubuh Tao hingga berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka, tapi gadis itu melesat ke belakang Sehun dengan cepat. 

"Kau saja yang temani _jie-jie_. Aku tahu kau tidak tenang melihatnya seperti itu. Tidak usah pikirkan aku. Sana! Hush!" Usir Tao, galak. Memang benar, Sehun tidak tenang melihat _noona_ seperti itu, tapi Sehun juga tidak tenang kalau gadis pandanya itu harus tidur di sofa.

"Ta.. eh? Kemana dia?" Sehun bingung saat mendapati Tao tak lagi berdiri di belakangnya. Kemana perginya? Cepat sekali dia menghilang. Dasar. 

Trang trang trang 

Sehun mendengar suara sendok yang saling beradu dengan piring. Itu pasti ulah si panda itu. Sehun tidak ingin mengganggunya dan Sehun juga tidak ingin diusir lagi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar dan menemani Baekhyun.

Saat Sehun masuk, Baekhyun bergegas menelusup ke dalam selimut. Dia pasti habis menangis lagi. Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk merapat di sebelah tempat Baekhyun berbaring. 

" _Noona_ , tadi Chanyeol- _hyung_ telepon. Dia khawatir sekali." Ujar Sehun sambil menarik selimutnya. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. 

"Sudahlah, _noon_. Ayo, tidur. Ini sudah malam. Wajahmu masih pucat, aku tidak ingin kondisimu semakin buruk." Sehun pun menaiki kasur dan berbaring di tempat kosong di sebelah Bakhyun. Dalam sekejap, Baekhyun bergulum ke dalam peluka Sehun. Sikap manjanya ini selalu timbul jika ia sedang kalut. Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun terus hingga ia tertidur. 

Cukup lama waktu berjalan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun telah tertidur pulas. Sehun melepaskan pelukanmya dan merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring, menyelimutinya lalu mematikan lampu tidur yang ada di meja kecil di samping tepat tidur.

Jam 1 pagi. Bagaimana dengan Panda itu? Apa dia sudah tidur?

Sehun memutuskan untuk melihat keadaannya. Sehun tercengang melihatnya. Tidur di sofa tanpa bantal dan tanpa selimut. Pasti dia terlalu takut masuk kamar tamu untuk sekedar mengambil bantal dan selimut. Panda, monster macam apa kau ini? 

Sehun pun segera mengambilkan bantal dan selimut untuknya. Tidurnya pulas sekali, sudah tiga kali Sehun coba untuk membangunkannya agar dia membenarkan posisinya yang melengkung itu, tapi tidak ada respon. Sehun tahu saat tidur, seluruh indera kita berhenti bekerja kecuali hidung, tapi ini keterlaluan. Sehun sudah mengguncang tubuhnya dari pelan hingga cukup kencang namun tidak membuatnya terkejut sedikit pun. Apa saja yang dia lakukan hari ini hingga tidur sepulas itu? 

"Aish." Rutuk Sehun seraya meletakkan bantal juga selimut yang dibawanya ke atas lantai. Sehun mengangkat tubuh gadis panda itu hingga ia terduduk. Sehun harus memeluknya agar dia tidak jatuh, lalu mengambil bantal empuk yang tadi diletakannya di lantai dan menempatkannya diatas sofa. Membaringkan lagi Tao dan menempatkan kepalanya diatas bantal, menyelimutinya dan memandangi wajahnya yang Sehun tidak tahu kapan Sehun akan bosan melihatnya.

Lihatlah wajahnya saat tidur, sangat manis. Bulu matanya yang lentik, bibirnya yang seperti kucing, hidungnya yang bangir dan pipinya yang _chubby_. 

"Ng.. hantu~" Racau Tao. Dahinya mengerut, membuat Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang sedang berada di alam bawah sadar. Dengan lembut, Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Tao, menunggunya hingga kembali tenang dan setelah itu Sehun kembali ke kamar.

Sehun bangun ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan. Sepertinya Sehun akan sangat terlambat ke kantor. Baekhyun sepertinya sudah bangun sejak tadi, Sehun harap dia sudah tidak terlalu depresi. Dengan segera Sehun menghambur ke kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya, berpakaian lalu keluar kamar. 

Sehun cukup terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol di sofa. Bakhyun menangis lagi, tapi Sehun merasa tenang saat melihat Chanyeol yang tidak terlihat marah ataupun kecewa sedikit pun. Dia hanya memeluk Baekhyun dan malah terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun. 

" _Annyeong, hyung_." Sapa Sehun seraya duduk di sofa seberang. 

" _Annyeong_. Jam berapa ini, Hun? Kau sudah sangat terlambat. Pergilah, aku akan menunggu Tao pulang dulu." Balas Chanyeol. Sehun baru sadar, sejak tadi pandanya itu tidak menampakan ujung bulu matanya sesenti pun.

"Tao? Dimana dia?" Tanya Sehun seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak melihatnya.

"Aku sudah mengantarnya ke kampus tadi. Sudah, kau berangkat sana." Jujur, Sehun kecewa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Kenapa dia yang mengantar Tao? Kemarin Tao mengatakan saranghae pada Chanyeol berkali-kali ditelepon, sekarang dia diantar Chanyeol.

" _Panda_ _, sampai kau mendepakku begitu saja..akan kusiksa kau!_ _"_

" _Arra_. Aku pergi dulu _noona, hyung_.. " Pamit Sehun seraya berlalu. _Appa_ nya pasti memarahinya karena terlambat lagi.

\- _Albino Married Panda After Story –_

Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat protektif. Kalau boleh jujur, ia juga merasa sedih karena impiannya menjadi seorang ayah harus tertunda karena kecelakaan yang pastinya diluar kata sengaja. 

Dua hari yang lalu Baekhyun sedang senam pagi, berolah raga agar kandungannya tetap sehat, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia tergelincir dan mengalami pendarahan yang sangat hebat hingga mengakibatkan janin didalam rahimnya tidak bernyawa lagi. Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit, namun karena terlalu tertekan melihat kekecewaan orangtua dan mertuanya, pada pagi harinya Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun dan dia pergi ke apartemen Sehun. Sehun memang belum mengetahui kabar tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol panik setengah mati saat ibunya menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun kabur dari rumah sakit. Dia segera memacu mobilnya menuju Seoul dan meninggalkan seluruh pekerjaannya. 

**TBC**

Wohooo! Kita bertemu lagi kawan wkwk. Hayo siapa yang nungguin sequel **Albino Married Panda**?! Ngaku woy ngaku wkwk. Pede amat gua yak, siapa juga yang mau nungguin sequel ini ff. Ya walaupun pada kaga nungguin **review** bisa kali h3h3.

 _Regards,  
Keewanii._


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Keewanii

Title : Huntao Married Life

Cast : Sehun, Tao and others.

Genre : Romance, humor, married life.

Length : -

Rating : T

Warn : Genderswitch for uke guys! Crack pair! Don't like don't read 'kay?!

Disclaimer : Ini murni dari pikiran absurd gue, maaf kalo ada kesamaan ide, tidak bermaksud menjiplak kok kak.

.

 _Albino Married Panda After Story_

 _._

Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat protektif. Kalau boleh jujur, ia juga merasa sedih karena impiannya menjadi seorang ayah harus tertunda karena kecelakaan yang pastinya diluar kata sengaja. 

Dua hari yang lalu Baekhyun sedang senam pagi, berolah raga agar kandungannya tetap sehat, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia tergelincir dan mengalami pendarahan yang sangat hebat hingga mengakibatkan janin didalam rahimnya tidak bernyawa lagi. Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit, namun karena terlalu tertekan melihat kekecewaan orangtua dan mertuanya..pada pagi harinya Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun dan dia pergi ke apartemen Sehun. Sehun memang belum mengetahui kabar tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol panic setengah mati saat ibunya menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun kabur dari rumah sakit. Dia segera memacu mobilnya menuju Seoul dan meninggalkan seluruh pekerjaannya. 

" _Gwaenchana_ _chagi_ , mungkin memang belum waktunya kita memiliki anak. _Uljima_. Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum." Tukas Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut. Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol. Sampai detik ini pun dia masih merasa sangat bodoh karena telah membunuh anaknya sendiri, meskipun sesungguhnya semuanya murni karena kecelakaan. 

" _Mianhae, oppa."_ Lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun, berharap istrinya itu bisa lebih tenang. Rasanya sangat sedih dan sakit saat kehilangan harapanmu ketika baru saja kau menyusun berbagai rencana hebat untuk masa depanmu, ketika belum lebih dari 24 jam kau mendapatkan berita bahagia, bahkan kau belum selesai berangan-angan, namun semuanya musnah begitu saja secepat kedipan mata. Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini. Baru satu hari Baekhyun bahagia saat tahu dia akan menjadi seorang ibu, tapi keesokan harinya ia harus merelakan kepergian janin yang usianya masih sangat muda itu. 

"Sudahlah, besok Sehun ulang tahun. Kau lupa? _Dongsaeng_ kesayanganmu itu sepertinya juga melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, kurasa dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu hingga melupakan hari jadinya. Kau tidak ingin memberi kejutan untuknya? Aku dan Tao sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil, kau harus ikut andil, nyonya Park." Chanyeol menyeka air mata Baekhyun seraya tersenyum. Wanita dihadapannya itu pun berhenti terisak dalam sekejap. 

"Ah _Geurae_? Aku lupa, Baekhyun _babo_." Rutuknya. 

"Kau ingin memberinya kejutan apa?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, memikirkan sesuatu yang hebat untuk _dongsaeng_ tercintanya itu. 

"Kau mau membantuku 'kan, _oppa_?" Tanyanya saat sudah mendapatkan ide. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Tangannya mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun. Rasa lega memenuhi dadanya, karena istrinya tidak lagi terlalu muram.

 **Jam 23.40 KST**

Langit semakin kelam dan Sehun masih berada di kantornya. Dua hari datang terlambat ternyata cukup membuat pekerjaannya menumpuk. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dilayar ponsel tersebut tertera nama _Panda_. 

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya langsung. Jemari tangan yang satunya memijit pelipisnya karena rasa pusing yang sejak tadi sedikit mengganggu kenyamanan kerjanya. 

"Sehun- _ah_ , Baekhyun _jie_.. dia tiba-tiba pingsan. Tadi, dia sedang.." Ucap Tao tersendat-sendat. Sehun mencelos saat mendengar nama _noona_ -nya. 

"Bagaimana bisa? Sekarang kau dimana?" 

"Tadi dia sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukmu. Kondisinya belum pulih benar, tapi dia memaksakan diri dan dia pingsan. Aku ada di _Seoul hospital_ sekarang." 

"Apa yang dia lakukan?! Kejutan apa? Aish, _noona_. Aku bisa gila!"

"Tentu saja ulang tahunmu. Kau lupa?" Lagi-lagi Sehun tercengang. Pasalnya dia sendiri juga lupa kalau ternyata hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Pikirannya semakin berkecamuk saat otaknya telah berhasil menangkap semua inti pembicaraannya dan Tao. Baekhyun, _noona_ -nya jatuh pingsan hanya demi menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. 

"A-apa? _noona_ dirawat di ruang nomor berapa? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Suara Sehun melemah. Tidak ada hal lain yang diinginkannya saat ini selain berada disamping Baekhyun.

" _Jie_ , dia… belum sadar sejak tadi. Di kamar 023."

"Aku kesana sekarang." Sehun segera menyambar kunci mobilnya. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju parkiran mobil. Entah kenapa, matanya memanas. Sejak dulu dia paling tidak bisa tenang jika _noona_ -nya sakit, dan lagi kali ini noona-nya seperti itu hanya karena untuk memberinya kejutan.

 **00.05 KST,** **12 April** **2015**

Sehun telah sampai di area Seoul hospital. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia memasuki gedung itu dan mencari kamar bernomor 023. Ia berhenti didepan pintu yang ia cari, memantapkan hatinya untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan dilihatnya. Apakah _noona_ -nya sudah sadar atau belum? Apakah _noona_ -nya itu sedang duduk bersandar pada bantal atau masih memejamkan matanya? 

Kriet~ 

Sehun membuka pintu didepannya dengan perlahan. Semua perkiraannya meleset. Dia pikir dia akan melihat _noona_ -nya yang sedang terbaring di ranjang, tapi nyatanya wanita yang sebelum ini membuatnya tidak bisa merasa tenang, kini sedang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya sambil memegang sebuah kue tart. Wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu jelas karena hanya disinari cahaya dari beberapa batang lilin yang tertanam diatas kue tart tersebut.

" _Saengil cukkhae_!" Seru Baekhyun, agak serak. Sehun melangkah perlahan mendekati _noona_ -nya itu. 

" _Saengil cukkhae_ , Sehun- _ah_!" Seru Tao dan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghidupkan lampu di ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun tercekat saat mata Sehun yang menatapnya tajam terekspos bersamaan terang yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan ber-cat-kan warna hijau muda itu. 

"Ayo, tiup lilinnya. Tapi buat permintaan dulu." Ujar Baekhyun antusias. Tapi Sehun malah diam, berdiri tepat di hadapan kakak kandungnya itu dan menatapnya tajam. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya terulur dan menepak kue tart yang dipegang Baekhyun hingga jatuh ke lantai. 

"Ini tidak lucu, _noona_!" Bentaknya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Tao. Baekhyun sangat terkejut melihat sikap Sehun. Ia memandangi kue tart yang sudah hancur di lantai. Siang tadi ia begitu bersemangat memilihkan kue tersebut, ia mengelilingi belasan toko kue hanya untuk mencari tart yang paling sesuai dengan selera Sehun. Mencari satu diantara ratusan kue terbaik seantero Seoul. 

" _Jie_ , Sehun… Aku minta maaf atas sikapnya tadi. Percaya padaku, dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu tadi." Ucap Tao terbata-bata. Baekhyun memasang senyum seadanya. Kecewa? Tentu.

" _Arraseo_. Kau kejarlah dia, Tao. Dia pengendara mobil yang buruk apalagi disaat malam hari dan disaat sedang marah seperti ini." Baekhyun menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Tao mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. 

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk memeluk Baekhyun, dan istrinya itu segera menghambur begitu saja ke dalam pelukannya. 

"Dia hanya terlalu khawatir tadi, kau istirahat lagi saja, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu lagi padamu." Kata Chanyeol lembut. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Baekhyun meringsut kebawah. 

" _Chagi_?"

 _-Albino Married Panda After Story-_

"Sehun-ah! Tunggu aku!" Tao kewalahan menyusul langkah Sehun yang seperti sedang berlari padahal pria itu sedang berjalan. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dan segera duduk di kursi pengemudi lalu membanting pintu saat menutupnya. Tao mendengus sebal sambil mempercepat langkahnya, buru-buru masuk kedalam mobil karena takut pria bodoh yang tidak tahu terima kasih ini akan langsung menancap gas saat tangannya belum mencapai pintu mobil.

"Ya! _Neo michyeoso_?! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" Tao meninggikan suaranya. Sungguh, anak kecil pun tahu kalau sikapnya pada Baekhyun tadi sangat keterlaluan. Tao meneguk lirunya yang terasa seperti bongkahan es batu saat mata tajam Sehun menatapnya dan sedetik kemudian pria itu mengacak rambutnya lalu memukul stir mobil dengan kencang. 

Brak!

"Kau yang gila! Untuk apa membohongiku seperti itu? Bilang _noona_ pingsan, belum sadar. Kau tahu? aku sangat panik!" Sehun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melaju diatas aspal dengan cepat. Tao jadi ragu akan kemampuan otak Sehun. Tidakkah ia melihat wajah Baekhyun tadi? Dan apa salahnya jika Baekhyun ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya? 

"Kau.."

"Aku sangat khawatir, kau tahu?! Dan ternyata kekhawatiranku itu hanya untuk sebuah kue tart yang dihiasi lilin? Menyebalkan! Dan kau! Kenapa berbohong seperti itu?! Dan bohongmu itu keterlaluan! Kenapa kau ini sangat bodoh?!" Sambar Sehun saat baru saja Tao bersuara. Emosinya membuncah.

" _Aish, jinja! Kau pikir hanya kau yang khawatir? Aku dan Chanyeol oppa juga sangat khawatir saat eonni memaksaku untuk menelponmu, menyuruhmu datang dan memberikan kejutan tadi. Aku sempat melarangnya juga, Sehun-ah.. tapi wajah eonni tadi begitu bersemangat, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuruti keinginannya._ " Batin Tao.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan semuanya sekarang. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua berakhir di rumah sakit karena pria ini pasti akan langsung berbalik arah, melajukan mobil pada kecepatan tinggi dan.. Tao belum ingin mati! 

"Aku tidak bohong. Kau yang bodoh Sehun! _Jie_ memang pingsan tadi!" Sahut Tao ketus. Tiba-tiba Sehun menginjak rem dalam-dalam. Tao merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke depan dan hampir membentur _dashboard_.

"Lebih baik kau diam." Ujar Sehun dingin. Tao pun terdiam dan hanya menundukan kepalamua, lalu perlahan Sehun menjalankan mobilnya lagi. Setelah aksi ekstrim tadi, tidak ada percakapan apapun lagi antara Tao dan Sehun.

Saat sampai di area apartemen, Sehun segera keluar dari mobil dan langsung berjalan masuk menuju _lobby_. Dia meninggalkan Tao begitu saja. 

Tao pun turun dari mobil dan setelahnya dia mendengar suara alarm mobil yang sudah dikunci.

" _Kenapa Sehun sampai semarah itu? Khawatir? Kalau aku yang berada diposisi Baekhyun jie, apa pria itu akan sekhawatir ini? Aish, Tao.. mereka itu kakak adik! Dummy girl!_ " 

"Astaga. Ponselku." Rutuk Tao saat sadar ponselnya tertinggal di mobil. Tadi Tao melemparnya ke kursi belakang karena emosi melihat Sehun seperti itu. 

"Sehun- _ah_! Kunci mobilnya! Ponselku tertinggal di dalam mobil!" Seru Tao sambil berlari mengejar Sehun. Sebuah kunci melayang diudara dan mendarat tepat diatas telapak tangan Tao. Pria di depan Tao melempar kuncinya saat dia masih beberapa langkah di belakangnya. 

"Kekanakan. Dasar bodoh." Umpat Tao sambil memperhatikan sosok Sehun yang sudah berada didalam lift. Setelah yakin pria itu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkanku lagi, Tao pun berjalan ke area parkir untuk mengambil ponselnya.

 _-Albino Married Panda After Story-_

Kedua alis Tao bertaut begitu saja saat melihat sosok tinggi Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen sambil memandangi lantai. Perlahan, Tao berjalan mendekatinya dan saat kedua kaki Tao berdiri selangkah di belakang Sehun, pria itu langsung menenggelamkan Tao ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Ada apa, Sehun- _ah_? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Tao seraya meletakan dagunya di bahu Sehun. Sehun tak bergeming. Dia hanya diam dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ada apa dengannya? 

"Sehun- _ah_ , halo, Sehun- _ah_..!" Samar-samar Tao mendengar suara yang memanggil nama suaminya. Mata Tao pun tertuju pada ponsel digenggaman Sehun. 

"Sehun- _ah_.. ponselmu. Ada yang menelepon?" Tao meraih ponsel Sehun dan menatap layar _smart phone_ milik Sehun itu. ' _Chanyeol hyung in call_ '. Segera Tao meletakan ponsel itu di telinganya. 

"Halo, _oppa_? ada apa?" Tanya Tao sambil melirik. Melihat Sehun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat Tao sesak.

"Ya! Kalian baik-baik saja? Tidak terjadi sesuatu 'kan? Kemana Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang panik. Tao sedikit mendorong tubuh Sehun, tapi tangan Sehun malah semakin mengunci tubuhnya dengan erat. 

"Mm.. _we're okay_. Kami sudah sampai di apartemen. Lalu bagaimana keadaan _jie_ sekarang?" Tiba-tiba Tao merasakan kausnya basah. Ya, pria ini menangis? Oh Sehun menangis?

Tanpa sadar Tao tersenyum. Terlepas dari sepintar apapun Sehun menasihatinya dan mengajarinya, dia hanyalah anak manja yang sedikit lebih dewasa dibanding Tao, iya 'kan? 

"Dia pingsan lagi tadi. Sudahlah, kalian istirahat sana. Sudah hampir pagi." Suara Chanyeol menyadarkan Tao dan Sehun. Tao pun mengangguk. 

" _Arra_. Aku akan kesana besok. _Oppa_ juga istirahatlah, jangan sampai sakit." Jawab Tao, lalu tak lama setelahnya Tao mengakhiri pembicaraan jarak jauh itu. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk ringan punggung Sehun dan mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan lembut. Jarang-jarang Sehun bersikap seperti ini.

" _Jie-jie_ baik-baik saja. Hanya terlalu lelah. Ayo, kita masuk." Sehun tak bergeming sama sekali. Dia diam dan semakin memperat pelukannya.

" _Dongsaeng_ macam apa aku ini? Aku paling tidak ingin orang lain termasuk _eomma_ dan _appa_ menyakiti _noona_ , tapi sekarang malah aku yang membuatnya sakit.. dan lagi tadi aku…" Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, tapi Tao tahu persis apa maksud ucapannya itu. Ini kedua kalinya Tao melihat Sehun menangis karena wanita. Dulu saat khawatir Luhan _jie_ direbut pria lain –saat Luhan _jie_ masih menjadi kekasihnya-, Sehun datang menemuinya dalam keadaan mabuk dan tidur sambil memeluknya. Sekarang karena Baekhyun sakit, dan lagi-lagi Tao yang berada dalam pelukannya.

" _Seandainya aku yang membuatnya seperti ini, kau akan memeluk siapa, Sehun-ah? Kuharap kau tidak memeluk yeoja genit yang suka berdiri dipinggir jalan!_ " Batin Tao.

"Ayo masuk dulu. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, Hun- _ah._ " Bujuk Tao seraya mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam flat milik mereka dan tanpa melepas sepatunya, Sehun segera berjalan menuju kamar.

 _-Albino Married Panda After Story-_

Tao melihat Sehun duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, dan lagi-lagi Sehun menghambur kedalam pelukannya saat Tao duduk di sisi ranjang tempat ia duduk dan menghadapakan tubuh kearah Sehun. Dasar manja.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Tao dan Tao terpaksa menumpukan seluruh bobot tubuhnya padan Sehun. Tao seperti sedang mengalami _de javu_. Lagi-lagi pria ini tidak membiarkan Tao tidur hanya karena ingin menenangkan pikirannya di dalam pelukan Tao.

"Ya~ pinggangku sakit. Kau enak bisa bersandar padaku. Sedangkan aku? Pinggangku sakit Sehun- _ah_. Kau tidak ingin punya istri yang tulangnya bengkok 'kan?" Keluh Tao sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan manja Sehun. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya tapi tidak melepaskan Tao. Tangannya masih memegangi bahu Tao dan, seperti adegan _slow motion_ , wajahnya perlahan mendekati wajah Tao, hingga akirnya Tao dapat merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan bibir Sehun di bibirnya. Lalu dengan lemahnya, Sehun menarik tubuhnya dan kembali memeluk Tao sambil membenamkan wajahnya disela leher Tao.

 _-Albino Married Panda After Story-_

Sehun duduk manis di kursi penumpang, disamping pengemudi. Ia menatap keluar jendela dan isi kepalanya sibuk merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Tao melajukan mobil berwarna hitam itu pada kecepatan sedang. Sesekali, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas saat melihat Sehun yang seperti itu. Meskipun tidak tidur semalaman, ia tidak akan mengantuk saat ini. Karena wajah Sehun yang sangat merana itu adalah tontonan yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Cha! Sudah sampai!" Seru Tao seraya menarik rem tangan mobilnya, ah tidak. Maksudnya mobil Sehun.

Sehun keluar dari mobil diikuti dengan Tao. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar rawat bernomor 023, kamar tempat Baekhyun dirawat. 

" _Jie_ , kami datang." Ujar Tao sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan setelahnya ia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bersama Sehun. Pria itu hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya. 

" _Pikachu_ , temani _oppa_ sarapan. _Oppa_ belum makan dari kemarin." Tukas Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Chanyeol tahu kadar gengsi Sehun itu sudah sangat tinggi, tak peduli apapun kondisinya. Jadi, dia hanya akan meninggalkan pria gengsi itu dengan Baekhyun disini. 

" _Pikachu_?" tanya Tao seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat kedua alis Tao terpaut satu sama lain. 

"Kau itu kecil, imut dan enerjik seperti Pikachu. Apalagi saat kedua pipimu itu memerah, kau benar-benar seperti badut Pikachu, hahaha." Tao hanya menggembungkan pipinya lalu mengikuti Chanyeol yang kini telah menarik tangan kanannya.

" _Chagi_ , kau mau aku belikan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol sebelum membuka pintu. 

"Dua porsi _jjajangmyeon_." Sahut Baekhyun singkat padat dan jelas. Chanyeol dan Tao mengacungkan jempol mereka bersamaan lalu hilang dibalik pintu. 

"…. _Noona, gwaenchana_?" Akhrinya pria bertubuh kurus itu membuka mulutnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan intens. Wajah yang masih pucat itu sungguh membuatnya khawatir. 

" _Gwaenchana_." Sahut Baekhyun, serak. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sehun segera menghambur kepelukan _noona_ satu-satunya itu. Sebuah senyum terlukis diwajah Baekhyun, air matanya juga menetes. 

" _Happy birthday_ , Sehun- _ah_." Bisik Baekhyun tepat di telinga Sehun. 

" _Mianhae, noona.. jeongmal mianhae."_ Balas Sehun, lirih. Baekhyun mengusap belakang kepala Sehun dengan lembut, tak peduli akan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh jarum infus yang kini tertanam di tangannya saat ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Sehun.

" _Gwaenchana_. Aku tahu, kau hanya terlalu menyayangiku, Hun. Dan aku.. aku juga amat menyayangimu." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan untuk beberapa menit kedepan, mereka akan terus berpelukan seperti itu.

 _-Albino Married Panda After Story-_

"Ya! Angkat kepalamu itu! Lihatlah, orang-orang menatap aneh pada kita. Pasti mereka berpikir bahwa aku ini melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu!" Celoteh Chanyeol sambil memainkan sumpitnya diudara karena sejak tadi Tao membenamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya diatas meja. 

" _Oppa_ , aku mengantuk. Kau tahu? Pria penuh gengsi itu tidak membiarkanku tidur semalam!" Sahut Tao tanpa memandang Chanyeol. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum misterius.

"Tidak tidur semalaman? Jangan bilang semalam kalian melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol menyelidik. Tao segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan geramnya yang lucu.

"Yak, _oppa_! Bukan itu! Aish."

"Kalau bukan itu, lalu apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Manjanya kambuh. Dia terus memelukku sambil duduk. Hingga pagi, _oppa_! Astaga, pinggangku sakit sekali." Keluh Tao sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Mata Chanyeol kembali membulat.

" _Jinjja_? Ajaib sekali pria itu bersikap manja."

"Mm. Dan kau tahu, _oppa_? Tadi saat di mobil, wajahnya sangat merana. HAHAHAHA! _Jinj_ _j_ _a_! Aku menahan tawaku sejak tadi, hah hah hah.. HAHAHAHA! _Oppa_ harus lihat wajahnya itu! Lucu sekali _oppa_! HAHAHAHA." Gadis yang dipanggil pikachu itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai kehabisan nafas. Chanyeol sampai ikut tertawa karena melihatnya. 

"Kau hmmpfft.. _stop it_..! hmmppfft.. aku sedang hmmpft.. makan..hah..hah.. hentikan Pikachu!" Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menelan makanannya. Bisa tersedak dia kalau tidak mati-matian menahan tawanya tadi. 

"HAHAHAHAHA! PASTI LUCU! HAHAHA." Kedua makhluk itu tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja didepan mereka, membuat orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka bergidik ngeri.

Pletak! 

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus dikepala Tao. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan sambil menoleh kearah sumber akibat denyut yang kini dirasakannya. 

"Apanya yang lucu? Hah?" Tukas Sehun sebelum Tao menjerit karena kesal. Lagi-lagi Tao menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar karena menahan tawanya. 

"Hmmppfft HAHAHAHA tentu saja KAU Oh Sehun! HAHAHAHA." Seru Tao dan Chanyeol bersamaan seraya menunjuk Sehun dengan telunjuk mereka. Baekhyun yang ada di punggung Sehun pun ikut terkekeh. Ya, Sehun menggendongnya hingga ke cafeteria. 

"Yak! Kalian— Aish~ Hentikan!" Geram Sehun yang semakin membuat tawa Chanyeol dan Pikachu-nya menjadi. Baekhyun juga terkekeh geli melihatnya. 

"Yak! _Noona_! Jangan ikut menertawaiku juga!"

" _Appo_ , Kyu~" Rintih Baekhyun saat tak sengaja kepala Sehun membentur kepalanya. 

" _W..waeyo, noona? Gwaenchana?"_ Pria gengsi itu panik dan sibuk menoleh ke belakang kanan dan kirinya demi bisa melihat wajah noona-nya dengan jelas. 

" _Gwaencahana, uri Sehunnie_ ~" Goda Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi dongsaeng-nya itu.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun, namun terjadi kecelakaan. Bibir mereka berdua saling bersentuhan untuk sepersekian detik! 

"YAK!" Pekik Tao dan Chanyeol. Tawa mereka lenyap seketika. 

" _Mwo_? Itu kecelakaan! Lagi pula kami ini adik kakak. Cih, kekanakan sekali kalian ini." Sahut Sehun, cuek. 

" _Mian, chagi_. Ini murni kecelakaan." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya kearah Chanyeol.

"Cih! Maniak! _Jie_ , aku percaya _jie_ tidak sengaja, tapi si mesum itu, dia pasti sengaja membuat ketidaksengajaan! OH MESUM MANIAK!" Pekik Tao yang disambut dengan jitakan dari Sehun.

" _Oppa_ , ayo kita buat ketidaksengajaan seperti mereka!"

" _Ne_! Ayo!"

Dan…  
Chu~ 

Kecelakaan itu kembali terjadi. Saat Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tao, gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh. Tadinya Chanyeol hanya ingin mengecup pipi Tao untuk memanas-manasi Sehun, tapi..ya apa boleh buat..

"Gadis ini, aish. _Jinj_ _j_ _a_!" Rutuk Sehun. 

" _Oppa_ ~!" Geram Baekhyun yang kini telah menggembungkan pipinya. Chanyeol dan Tao tersenyum aneh.

" _Chag_ i, demi Tuhan, aku tadi hanya ingin mencium pipinya, tapi gadis ini malah tiba-tiba menoleh. _Mianhae_.." Ujar Chanyeol yang kini telah berdiri di samping Sehun -yang sedang menggendong Baekhyun-.

"Panda! Mati kau!" Ancam Sehun seraya melemparkan _death glare_ -nya kearah Tao.

"Masa bodo! Aku tidak peduli!" Sahut Tao sambil menyesap _cappuccino_ Chanyeol. Sehun menatap gadis itu geram, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk membujuk Baekhyun agar pindah ke punggungnya sebagai permintaan maaf.

 _-Albino Married Panda After Story-_

 **Tao POV**

Aku berdiri didekat jendela. Memandangi gemerlap kota Seoul malam hari. Ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam, hampir berganti hari dan tanggal. Tapi kado yang sudah kusiapkan masih bersembunyi disela-sela bajuku di lemari. Aku belum memberikannya pada si mesum itu. Aish.

Kapan aku harus memberikan kado itu padanya ya? Sejak tadi dia sibuk berbicara di telepon dengan Baekhyun _jie_. Sudah hampir satu jam dia berceloteh dengan benda berteknologi tinggi yang melekat sempurna ditelinganya itu. 

"Panda, sini."

"Panda!" Segera kutolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar seseorang yang memanggilku. Kulihat Sehun telah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan selimut sudah menutupi kakinya. 

"Ye? Kau memanggilku?" Tanyaku sambil menutup gorden yang tadi sengaja kubuka. Sehun menggerakan tangannya, memintaku mendekat. Kuhirup udara dalam-dalam dan berjalan ke lemari terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya aku berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah kotak hadiah di tanganku. 

"Apa itu?" Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat sebuah kotak yang kini berada di pangkuanku. Kusodorkan kotak yang telah kubungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru itu kehadapannya. 

"Untukmu. _Happy birthday_!" Seruku dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahku. Tangannya terulur dan dalam sepersekian detik, aku tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Aku terdiam memandangi tembok dari balik bahunya. Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi pada Baekhyun _jie_? 

"Ya! setidaknya terima dulu kado ini! Ish!" Gerutuku saat kurasakan pria ini tengah menyesap aroma rambutku. Cih! Tebakanku meleset. Kukira dia sedang merana lagi, ternyata bukan.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku sedang memeluk hadiah terindahku." Suhu wajahku meningkat seketika. Bagaimana bisa bibir tebal yang lebih sering menghinaku itu mengucapkan kalimat yang manis seperti yang sering kutonton di drama-drama?

" _M..mwo_? Kau sakit, Sehun- _ah_? Atau kau kerasukan? Atau.."

"Cukup. Diam dan jangan bergerak." Sambarnya seraya meraih daguku dengan jari telunjuknya. Kalimatnya seperti mantra ampuh yang berhasil membuatku bungkam tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Aku hanya menatapnya kagum. Kagum? Tentu saja, saat ini mimik wajahnya benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Kulingkarkan sebelah tanganku di pinggangnya, aku takut jatuh karena saat ini aku duduk disisi tempat tidur kami. Sedangkan tanganku yang satunya masih memegangi kotak hadiah. 

Perlahan kupejamkan mataku saat deruan nafasnya kini menghembus kuat dikulit wajahku, dan di detik berikutnya, bibirnya yang lembab namun hangat itu menempel sempurna dipermukaan bibirku. Aku cukup tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan bibirnya karena dengan mataku yang terpejam, aku tidak tahu kapan jarak antara bibir kami akan lenyap. 

Jantungku berdetak tidak wajar saat kurasakan permukaan bibirnya bergerak lambat dan perlahan melumat bibirku. Entahlah, aku selalu merasa gugup saat dia melumat bibirku dengan lembut tapi bernafsu.

"Terimakasih, hadiahnya.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Sebelah tangannya masih melingkari pinggangku, seolah enggan melepaskanku meskipun hanya sekedar memberiku ruang untuk bernafas dan mengatur detak jantungku. 

Kudorong tubuhnya hingga pelukan kami terlepas. Sehun terkekeh lalu kembali bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu sikapnya mendadak romantis, sekarang ia kembali menjadi pria menyebalkan. 

"Kau! Hadiahnya ini, bukan bibirku!" Segera kulemparkan hadiah yang sejak tadi kupegangi itu kedadanya. Persetan dengan PSP didalamnya, aku kesal! Lagi-lagi pria itu tertawa. Tangannya dengan cepat merobek kertas yang membungkus kotak itu. 

"Biasanya juga seperti itu kalau di pesta. Ada orang datang memberi hadiah lalu berpelukan dan cium pipi. Bedanya hanya aku menciummu di bibir. Itu juga milikku karena kau milikku, Panda. Dan lagi, bekas bibir Chanyeol _hyung_ masih disana tadi. Cih, aku tidak rela. Kau tahu?" Sahut Sehun yang sedang fokus membuka hadiahnya. Dia ini banyak bicara. Tangan dan mulut sama-sama bekerja. 

" _What_?! Kau melewatkan satu hal, tuan Oh. Orang-orang melakukan ritual itu setelah menerima kadonya! Bukan seperti tadi! Kau bahkan belum menyentuhnya sama sekali! Dan jangan berlebihan." Balasku sambil melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada. Sepertinya dia kesulitan membuka hadiah itu, tentu saja, aku menggunakan lima lapis kertas kado dan direkatkan dengan lem super. Itu perintah dari Chanyeol _oppa_ dan Baekhyun _jie_. Kue ulang tahun, pesta kecil di rumah sakit tadi dan hadiah ini, kami bertiga yang menyiapkannya. Sayangnya kue yang nampak lezat itu tidak sempat kami cicipi, karena Sehun melemparnya ke lantai. Dasar bodoh! 

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kali ini kau benar, Panda." Sahut Sehun tak peduli. Aku mendengus sebal dan meniup poniku. Dia terus berceloteh, bertanya padaku 'Apa ini, Panda? Kenapa sulit sekali?!' cih! Tidak bisakah dia berkonsentrasi membuka kado itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri? 

"PSP?! _Aigo._ _Thanks_ , Panda!" Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tanganku. 

"Yak! Ap—" Lagi-lagi sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirku, tidak selama yang sebelumnya. Hanya kurang dari lima detik. Tapi tetap saja, ini mengejutkan! Apa yang terjadi pada otaknya? Kenapa pria ini berbeda sekali seharian ini? 

" _Gomawo_ , Oh Zi Tao Panda." Tukasnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Aku mendelik menatapnya.

" _Mwoya_? Tadi kau bilang terima dulu hadiahnya baru boleh cium. Ini seperti ujian ulang, jadi aku memperbaiki kesalahanku tadi. Apa aku salah lagi?" Tanyanya bingung. Kutiup poniku lagi dengan kasar.

"Kau sudah menciumku tadi!"

" _Wae_? Aku hanya ingin mencium istriku, kenapa kau marah sekali? Ya~ jangan bilang kau mulai berpindah hati pada Chanyeol _hyung_."

" _What?_ Pria bodoh! Aku bukan wanita yang seperti itu!"

" _Geurae_? Tapi tadi kalian berciuman."

"Ya! Itu tidak sengaja! Aish! Sudahlah, aku mau tidur!" Sungutku sambil berjalan ke sisi ranjang yang satunya dan tidur memunggungi pria idiot itu.

Aku merinding geli saat sebuah tangan melingkari perutku disusul dengan bentuk dada bidangnya yang terasa begitu nyata di punggungku. Kemudian, suamiku ini menopangkan dagunya di puncak kepalaku dan lagi-lagi ia menyesap aroma rambutku. 

" _Gomawo_ , Panda." Ujarnya lembut. Aku bisa merasakan getaran pita suaranya saat ia berbicara tadi. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum. Kupegang tangannya yang melingkari perutku lalu memejamkan mata. 

"Panda, ini masih hari ulang tahunku 'kan?"

"Mm. Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu? Semacam hadiah spesial, boleh?" Tiba-tiba pria itu membalikan tubuhku menjadi telentang, sedangkan pria itu berada di atasku dengan bertopang pada kedua lengannya.

"Boleh?" Tanyanya lagi dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya. 

"Apa?"

"Keperawananmu?" Wajah itu terlihat begitu menjijikan! Mesum! Ya tuhan, apakah aku akan masuk neraka jika aku melemparnya keluar jendela saat ini? 

" _Andwae_!"

 **FIN**

 **Balasan Review ;**

 **AulChan12** : Alhamdulillah ternyata ada yag nunggu sequelnya wkwk. Ini sudah dilanjut! Semoga sukaa~

 **Kthk2** : Alhamdulillah ada yang nungguin! wkwk

 **Princess huang** : Ini sudah dilanjut! Termasuk sweet ga nih? Kayaknya mah engga yaa wkwk

 **Lvenge** : iya emang sengajaa wkwk. Tapi ini udah dilebihin kok, ya walaupun dikit. Hhehe. Ini sudah dilanjut! Semoga suka~!

 **Anis.** : Ini sudah dilanjut! Semoga sukaa~!

 **Guest** : Ini sudah dilanjut! Semoga sukaa~!

 **Nadhefuji** : Iyha, belom naena ni. Gabisa bikin adegan uh-oh-ahnya sii wkwk. Ini sudah dilanjut! Semoga sukaa~!

 **Annisakkamjong** : Ini sudah dilanjut! Semoga sukaa~!

 **Luph ChanBaek KrisTao** : Udah banyak belom huntao momentnya? Wkwk. Ini sudah dilanjut! Semoga sukaa~!

 **Bukan princess syahrini** : Ciye kudet ciyee .gk / vvadu emak gue jan dihukum gt dong, kasian ah :v

 **Hztao** : Ini sudah dilanjut! Semoga sukaa~!

 **Kaisoo32** : Ini sudah dilanjut! Semoga sukaa~!

 **Maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam pengetikkan pen name atau gelar yoww. Thanks a lot for reviewsnyaaaa. Lub la pokoknya 3.**

Yosh! Ini lanjutan dari chap kemarin, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan yak wkwk. Sebenernya ada rencana buat bikin chap selanjutnya, tapi liat dari reader sekalian dulu deh hehe. Owkay, jan lupa reviewnya lagi yaa!

 **Regards,  
Keewanii.**


End file.
